User blog:Midnightblue05/The Second Official MySims Wiki Character Creation Competition
Hello. ^_^ You might recognize the name of this competition, as the previously has just been completed. I was the winner of The First MySims Wiki Character Creation Competition, and I now have the honor of hosting the second one. I also have the honor of changing it up a bit, so even if you competed in the last one, you won't quite know everything about this one. Basically, up to 15 users (instead of the original 10) will sign up--sorry, it's a first-come-first-served policy, though I will give a one day wait before anyone can sign up--and will be given a challenge each week for 20 weeks to complete. I, along with two other judges, will decide who has the best, and, unfortunately, who has the worst. However...no one with be eliminated! This time, there will be a points system, and whoever has the highest score by the end will be the winner (and will get to host the next one). You guys ready? I hope you come up with some great submissions. Ah, but first, the rules. 1. No OCs--your submissions must be created specifically for this competition. 2. After the week of each submission, you can not go back and ecit your submission; it is up for judging and can not be changed. 3. You can not include any foul language, adult content, or inappropriate content in your submissions. You will be disqualified for the week if you do. Make sure to obey those, 'kay? ^_^ Oh, and here are my suggestions: 1. Be original (unless the round specifically tells you not to). 2. No copying other users submissions. 3. The more descrptive your submission is, the better. 4. Have fun (lame, right? But true). Good luck to all who compete! ^o^ Judges 1. Wii (replaced Midnight) 2. Holli (replaced Hikari) 3. Blanky Contestants 1. Luke (replaced Ibby, but quit) 2. Go-go (quit) 3. Spirit (replaced Salin) 4. Gemma 5. Zain 6. Riot 7. Natalie (quit) 8. Kat 9. Googleybear 10. Potter 11. Peace 12. Sumaes (quit) 13. Gold (quit) 14. Holli (quit, became a judge) 15. Julia Challenges Week One: Let's Start At The Very Beginning I want to see the basics of what you can do--there aren't any specifics for this round other than the basic format. Be creative, be original, and be crazy if you want to. No need to go overboard with this, but no cliches, and no copying anything/anyone else. And please, refrain from grammar issues. ^_^ Suggested Character Creator: BannedStory. Format: *'Name:' *'Age:' *'Gender:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Deadline: May 23, 2011 --Week One Is Closed-- Week Two: I Need A Hero! Alrighty, now that I've seen the basics that you all can do, it's time for me to give you something more...specific. This week, I want you to create for me a hero, but one unlike any other. They need to be unqiue, creative, and most of all, no cliches! I won't allow for them! Suggestion: Don't make them all powerful, either. Suggested Character Creator: You can use this, but really, it's up to you. Any character creator you like. Format: *'Name: (can be a superhero name or just their normal name, depending on your type of hero)' *'Age:' *'Gender:' *'Abilities: (not necessarily superpowers)' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Deadline: June 2nd, 2011. --Week Two is Closed-- Week Three: The Guys We Love to Hate I found it fitting that since last week you created heroes, that this week, you will be creating villains. I very much enphasise no cliches or sterotypes. I want ruthless, evil, selfish men or women (or even boys or girls) that make me hate them to my core. I want them to be so evil that I want to punch them in the face. Make them real, make them believable, make them evil. Suggested Character Creator: BannedStory 4. You could also use the one from last week, if it suits your taste more. Format: *'Name:' *'Age:' *'Gender:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Deadline: June 13, 2011. Week Four: Do You Love Me? Well, since Midnightwoman's off this competition, I, Blanky, will be doing the week descriptions. Oh no. Joy. So this week, you'll be creating a couple. Uh, preferably straight, if you may please (not that we have anything against other sexual orientations). So yes, this means you'll actually be creating two characters this time around. Be sure to make an interesting and unique backstory for your couple, how they got together, how they became googoo for each other, and all that other good stuff. As always, be creative. Suggested Character Creator: BannedStory, I suppose, or you could search for one of those cutesy little couple creators on those doll sites. I've seen 'em around. *'Names:' *'Ages:' *'Appearances:' *'Bio:' Deadline: October 5th, 2011. Week Five: On the Way Home, This Car Hears My Confessions... By any chance, any of you heard of Dashboard Confessional? Hm? Nobody? Well, basically, they're a band that was popular back in the early 2000's. I'm pretty sure they still make music; last album they did was in late 2009. They were on MTV and everything, plus, they got a platinum album, but chances are, you probably haven't heard any of their songs. Well, now you will, 'cause I'm gonna force you herbs to create a character based on one of their songs. GIGGLESNORT! If you have no idea what song to even start with, don't fret. I've wasted an hour of my life to compile a list of character-based Dashboard Confessional songs, so thank yo mama Blanky; see below for the list. Needless to say, you can use any song you'd like off the list, but I won't penalize you for choosing a song that's not on it. Just writing a good entry matters. Before even starting on your entry, I'd like you to reply to a comment which I will promptly put up in a moment, and tell me which song you're planning to use first. I'd prefer for each contestant to have a unique song for their entry; there's plenty of DC songs to go around seeing as there's only 6 people, so I don't see any reason for having doubles. So yes, it's a first come first serve basis for the songs. Be sure your character's backstory and/or personality coincide with the lyrics of the song. Use songmeanings.net if you have trouble interpreting and/or hearing the lyrics. Some songs may be more vague and/or have wider room for interpretation than others; as long your character makes sense and correlates to the song in some way, you should be good. So without further ado... Suggested Songs: Belle of the Boulevard, Slow Decay, Where There's Gold..., Swiss Army Romance, So Beautiful, The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most, Until Morning, Matters of Blood and Connection, The Shade of Poison Trees, Am I Missing, Several Ways to Die Trying, These Bones, This Bitter Pill, Don't Wait, Vindicated, Get Me Right, Morning Calls Suggested Character Creator: Whatever your precious heart desires. Use BannedStory, Dream Selfy, or whatever, doesn't matter. *'Name:' *'Age:' *'Gender:' *'Song:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Deadline: How about by November or so? No definitive deadline for now, since I know y'all be mad lazy. Current Round Entries -none yet- Current Scores Gemma - 156 points Riot - 138 points Kat - 77 points Googlybear - 94 points Potter - 118 points Peace - 146 points Spirit - 0 points Category:Blog posts